Rookwood-Wolfheart Family
The Rookwood-Wolfheart families are two separate families that are united through Begonia Fudge. Begonia's first husband is a Rookwood, and so are her three kids with him. Her second husband is a Wolfheart, and so are his two daughters, and his son with Begonia. Begonia Fudge ''Main Article: Begonia Fudge '' '' ''Begonia Fudge is a British witch, and the sister of Cornelius Fudge. She worked for the Ministry of Magic and married a Death Eater, Augustus Rookwood, although she didn't support Voldemort. She has three kids with Augustus; Adrian, Nora, and Cordelia. After his death, she moved to Canada, and eventually married Edward Wolfheart, and had a son, Caspian, with him. Of all her kids, Nora is the only one who inherited her Metamorphagus ability. Begonia's nickname is 'Bia.' Gallery Begonia.jpg Bf-4.jpg Begonia-fudge.jpg Augustus Rookwood Augustus Rookwood was the husband of Begonia Fudge. He was a Death Eater, but also 'worked' at the British Ministry of Magic as a spy for Voldemort. He eventually was sent to Azkaban, but broke out of it in the late 90's. After Voldemort's downfall, however, he was sent back to Azkaban. His wife was allowed to visit him once every three years starting in 2000, and in each of her visits, she became pregnant. Augustus eventually died in 2003. Although his cause of death is unknown, it is presumed that he killed himself. Gallery Arr.jpg arr2.jpg arr3.jpg Adrian Rookwood Adrian Rookwood is the son of Augustus Rookwood and Begonia Fudge. He has a twin sister, Nora, who is younger than him, He has another sister, Cordelia, who is three years younger than him. When he was three, his dad died in prison. When he was five, his family moved to Koselheim, a wizarding village in Montreal, Canada. Adrian's mom quickly became friends with the Wolfheart family, and his mom married Edward Wolfheart in 2011. From this marriage, Adrian had two step-sisters, Ileska and Skyla, who are two years younger than him and Nora. In 2015, when Adrian was 15, he got a half-brother, Caspian. Adrian attended the Geleira Academy of Magic and graduated this year. He and Nora were sorted into Comet's House. Adrian was an excellent Beater for his House Quidditch Team, and after he graduated, he became a Beater for the Montreal Mermaids, the Quidditch team for Montreal, Gallery Ad.r.jpg ad.r-2.jpg|Adrian in his car ad.r-3.jpg Nora Rookwood Nora Rookwood is the daughter of Augustus Rookwood and Begonia Fudge. She is a Metamorphagus. Nora has an older twin brother, Adrian, and a younger sister, Cordelia. When she was three, her father died, and when she was five, her family moved to Koselheim, a wizarding village in Montreal, Canada. In 2011, her mother married Edward Wolfheart, who was a sweet and caring guy. In this year, Nora went to the Geleira Academy of Magic and was sorted into Comet's House, like her brother. Her step-father was in Rudolph's House. Nora played Chaser for her House Quidditch Team, but after she graduated, she became a famous singer. She loves her family, and her step-sisters and half-brother. Gallery Nr.jpg nr-2.jpg nr-3.jpg|Nora with Adrian nr-4.jpg|Nora with purple and blue hair nr-5.jpg|Nora with pink highlights nr-66.jpg|Nora with purple hair nr-7.jpg|Nora with straight hair nora.jpg|Young Nora nora-9.jpg Cordelia Rookwood Cordelia Rookwood is the daughter of Augustus Rookwood and Begonia Fudge. Her father died several months before she was born. A year after her birth, her family moved to a wizarding village in Montreal, Canada. Cordelia doesn't really remember her life in England. Her favorite sister is Nora. When she was eight, her mother married her Canadian boyfriend, Edward Wolfheart, who could turn into a wolf. He also opened up his own sweet shop, and the sweets there were delicious! Cordelia enjoys the company of her step-sisters, who are a year older than her. In 2014, she went to the Geleira Academy of Magic, and was sorted into Cupid's House, where Ileska, her step-sister, was also sorted. Cordelia doesn't play Quidditch, but she is a prefect. She has started her third year. Cordelia is a great big sister to Caspian, her little brother. She had a crush on Damon Reed, a wizard three years older than her, but she eventually fell in love with Polaris Musegrove. She was crushed when he began to date Lucy Weasley. Gallery Cr.jpg cr-2.jpg|Cordelia with a flower cr-3.jpg|Young Cordelia Edward Wolfheart Edward Wolfheart is a pure-blood Canadian wizard. He is also an Animagus, and can turn into a wolf. Edward went to the Geleira Academy of Magic, and was in Rudolph's House. He was the Keeper for his House Quidditch Team. In Geleira, he met Elessa Brandt, a witch in Vixen's House. They began to date, and after they sometime after they graduated, they married, and in 2002, they had twin daughters; Ileska and Skyla. However, in 2004, Edward got Elessa cheating on him. Elessa left Edward for her boyfriend. Edward was an Obliviator for the Ministry of Magic, but quit his job and built The Sweet Retreat, a sweet shop and bakery in Koselheim, the wizarding village he lived in. He met his second wife, Begonia Fudge, at the Ministry, and the two began to date two years later in 2007. After four years of dating, the two married in 2011, which was the year in which his step-children, Adrian and Nora, went to Geleira. Two years later, in 2013, his daughters also went to Geleira. Ileska was sorted into Cupid's House, and Skyla was sorted into Vixen's House. She was a Seeker for her House Quidditch Team. Edward looks young for his age, and is often mistaken for a thirty-year old when he is actually in his late forties. In 2015, Edward and Begonia had their first child together; a boy named Caspian. Gallery Edw.jpg edw-2.jpg|Edward with Elessa when they were young edw-3.jpg|Edward with his grandmother edw-4.jpg|Edward with brown hair edw-5.jpg Ileska Wolfheart Ileska Wolfheart is the daughter of Edward Wolfheart and Elessa Brandt. She has a little twin sister, Skyla. When Ileska was two, her mother divorced her father, although she doesn't know why. When she was five, her father began to date another woman, Begonia, who was a very nice and caring person. Ileska was really happy when they married in 2011. In that year, her step-siblings left for their wizarding education. Two years later, she and Skyla also went to Geleira, but Ileska was sorted into Cupid's House, and Skyla was in Vixen's House. Unlike Ileska, Skyla played Quidditch. But unlike Skyla, Ileska is a prefect. In 2015, she got a baby brother, Caspian. She inherits her father's looks. Ileska just started her fourth year. Gallery Iw.jpg iw-2.jpg|Ileska with brown hair iw-3.jpg Skyla Wolfheart Skyla Wolfheart is the daughter of Edward and Elessa Wolfheart. Her mother divorced her father when she was only two. Skyla has a twin sister, Iileska, who is eight minutes older than her. Skyla takes after her mom. When she was nine, her father re-married. Skyla's step-mother was very nice. The same year, her step-siblings went to Geleira. She shares a close bond with Cordelia, her younger step-sister. In 2013, Skyla also went to Geleira, and was sorted into Vixen's House. She is also the Seeker for her House Quidditch Team. Skyla is known for being mischevious. Skyla loves her little brother, and her favorite place to be is her father's sweet shop. She has just started her fourth year at Geleira. Gallery Sw.jpg sw-2.jpg|Skyla with headphones sw-3.jpg|Skyla with a pineapple Caspian Wolfheart Caspian Wolfheart is the son of Edward Wolfheart, a Canadian Animagus, and Begonia Fudge, a British witch. He is only two, and doesn't really know much, other than the fact that his family adores him. Gallery Cw.jpg cw-2.jpg cw-3.jpg